


Acts of Service

by Archaeopteryx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Candles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Romantic Fluff, Service Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sleepy Sex, Wax Play, flowers everywhere. just everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx
Summary: Roses and wisteria flooded the air with fragrance, arrayed in lush vases on every available surface. Candles, glimmering on their bedside table, cast the blooms in warm pinks and purples and softened the room with a muzzy twilit haze. Dedue breathed in deep, and heady sweetness washed through his mouth and nose.Dedue's husband helps him relax.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Acts of Service

Roses and wisteria flooded the air with fragrance, arrayed in lush vases on every available surface. Candles, glimmering on their bedside table, cast the blooms in warm pinks and purples and softened the room with a muzzy twilit haze. Dedue breathed in deep, and heady sweetness washed through his mouth and nose.

Dimitri's hand smoothed along the length of Dedue's bared back, up, then down, while the candles flickered and the fire crackled low in the hearth and the fragrance of flowers swirled in the air. "Still with me?" he asked, hushed to match the quiet.

"Mm."

"Would you like to go on?"

"Mm." Dedue expended the monumental effort to raise his head and add, "Yes," before sinking back to the mattress.

Dimitri kissed the back of his neck. "Alright."

A candle left their bedside table, a soft tap of glass. Dedue followed the flicker of motion through his lashes, but felt no need to turn his head when it passed beyond his field of view. Hot oil splashed between his shoulderblades, poured in a long line down his back, pooled in the hollow of his spine. Molten warmth sank claws into his hoarfrost-stiff muscles.

 _Tap._ The snuffed candle returned to their bedside. Dimitri swung one thigh over his hips, straddling his rear. His hands, warm from the flame and its heated glass, flattened against Dedue's back, spreading the oil in gentle circles over his shoulders. The wisteria fragrance tripled, dizzyingly thick. A soft, shuddering groan seeped from Dedue's chest.

"By Cethleann, you're tense. We'll see if we can't fix that."

"Mh," Dedue sighed, and then, " _Oh —_ " as Dimitri gripped his shoulders and squeezed, digging his fingers into months, years of crystallized stress.

"Is that good?" Dimitri rubbed his back. "Do you like it?"

"Mm."

"You'll tell me if something hurts, won't you?"

" _Yeph_ ," Dedue grumbled, face buried in the sheets. The worry in Dimitri's voice was sweet, his old fears a comforting constant, but right now Dedue only wanted him to get on with it.

And he did, kneading circles either side of Dedue's spine, grinding the jagged tension of his back down into smooth curves and fine dust. Crooked, bony fingers chased the pain back and forth, knuckles sharp and angular on the most stubborn knots, Dimitri's strength in contest with all the fossilized misery beneath Dedue's skin. Every so often he paused (gave Dedue's back a quick, apologetic stroke when he complained) and retrieved the candle, pouring another long, hot stripe of scented oil down his spine.

Inch by inch, Dimitri's hands travelled down his lower back. Thumbs dug into the muscles that supported his spine, taut and aching from day after day of formally rigid posture. Dedue buried his face in his elbow, muffling a long, blissful moan. Down his back, and on to his buttocks, thighs, featherlight strokes teasing between his legs. Dedue arched his back, parted his knees; Dimitri pushed his hips down with a gentle pat on his ass.

"Later, my love. Relax. I'll take care of you."

"Mng," Dedue mumbled. _Later_ , said Dimitri, tracing delicate circles on his inner thighs, on the velvet stretch of skin between leg and crotch. Fiend — oh, gods below and above, he hadn't realized how granite-stiff his legs had grown until Dimitri dug his hands into the muscle. Relief unspooled all the way up into his back, and he crumbled onto their towels with a whimper.

"That's it," Dimitri purred, kneading his way back up Dedue's thigh, cornering the tension against the base of Dedue's hip. "There you go. Is that better?"

Trembling, Dedue nodded.

Dimitri pressed a kiss to the small of his back, just above the base of his spine, and he melted as thoroughly as the oil in the candle’s glass bowl. Dimitri's palm slid up his back, then down; his fingers dipped between Dedue's thighs, teasing at his entrance before slipping down his other thigh. With all his body loose, butter-soft, Dedue could hardly summon the will to complain. Grumbling aside, how could he wish for this to end?

Heat sank beneath his skin, thawing the core of ice in his chest. Dedue’s voice escaped him in fits and starts, whimpers and the occasional muffled curse, while his head swam with liquid warmth, dim light and the fragrance of flowers. Dimitri’s hands kneaded down his calves, then back his up thighs, callused and careful, wringing aches from each muscle like water from stone. Rose and wisteria muddled the air into a sweet, candlelit haze, eddied with Dimitri's whispers — _lovely_ and _beautiful_ and _perfect_ , gentle praise simply for lying here beneath his lover’s touch, unwound, neat as carded wool yet to be spun.

“ … due?”

“Hmngh?” he sighed, surfacing … damn. Blinking groggily, he stirred. Hands pressed his shoulders back to the mattress.

“No, no, don’t get up. You’re fine there. We don’t have to … but do you mind if I … ?”

“Mmh.” Dedue lacked the presence of mind to work out what Dimitri meant, but he knew he’d like it. He tucked his nose back into his elbow. His eyes sank shut.

Dimitri shifted on top of him, nuzzled into his neck. His chest pressed to Dedue’s shoulders, their hips neatly aligned. Warm, dense muscle, heavy and grounding on Dedue’s back. The slow swell of breath and a steady, pounding heart, weighing him down, sheltering him … Dimitri's hair brushed the back of Dedue’s neck. His cock slipped between Dedue’s thighs, teasing at the fragile skin between his legs and the underside of his balls. He whined against Dedue’s back, clutching at his ribs; Dedue shifted, lifting his hips and giving Dimitri just enough room to wrap his arms around his chest, clinging as he thrust.

These hands could and had shattered bone, torn through steel like tissue paper. With Dedue, they were nothing but gentle, loving, protective. Nowhere safer, no port so calm, than wrapped in his lover’s arms, beneath his muscled weight.

He didn’t spend, but he reached some sort of peak and tipped over it, sighing in the flush as his own cock twitched and softened. Dazed, head spinning, he felt Dimitri squeeze him tight, bury his face in the crook of his neck, and spill hot and sticky between his thighs.

Limp, they puddled together, gathering their breath. One of Dimitri’s hands found Dedue’s, twined their fingers together.

“‘m love you,” he mumbled against Dedue’s shoulder, a puff of humid breath. Adrift just barely above the surface of sleep, Dedue squeezed his hand, pressed Dimitri’s knuckles to his lips. Dimitri sniffled. “Okay. Okay … ”

With a drowsy groan, he levered himself up. Dedue whined and gripped his hand tighter. Dimitri rubbed the furrow between his shoulderblades.

“I know, my love, but you don’t want to lie in my mess all night, do you?”

No, he supposed not … though he wasn’t so opposed to the prospect, weighed against the intolerable indignity of needing to _move_ , of losing Dimitri’s weight against his back.

At least it was only a matter of Dimitri cleaning up between his thighs, then lifting his hips to pull free the towels — and, knowing him, probably drop them on the floor. A problem for the morning. Dedue tracked the puffs of blown-out candles around the room, the deepening of the dark behind his eyelids, and at last the creak of bedsprings. Dimitri settled back against him, nuzzling into his shoulder and tangling their legs; drew the thick down quilt over them both, and let his arm rest over Dedue’s back.

“Goodnight,” he murmured, drawing the down quilt over them both.

“ ‘mnigh,” Dedue mumbled, reclaiming Dimitri’s hand.

***

In the small hours of the morning, he blinked out of some restless dream, breath caught.

Dimitri’s arm draped over the warm, loose curve of his back, face buried in his shoulder. Dedue rolled onto his side, kissed his husband’s forehead, and slipped back into an easy sleep.

(Their room smelled of flowers for the next week.)


End file.
